Tradeskill
Looking for Hobbies like Cooking, or for Crafting in general? Tradeskills are trades that players can learn in WildStar, and use to gather materials and items, create new items, and gain other benefits. Unlike hobbies, only two tradeskills may be acquired at a time. Tradeskills are learned from a Crafting trainer, found in major cites. Tradeskills Players can pick from any two of the following. * * * (gathering) * * (gathering) * * - creates housing items, possibly item enhancement parts * (gathering) * Levels There are 6 levels of Tradeskill expertise, and 5 levels for Harvesting Tools. * Novice * Apprentice * Journeyman * Artisan * Expert * Master Salvaging Salvaging starts at level 6 , and this allows you to salvage armor and weapons for materials. There is also a chance of a Salvage Critical, which can drop more rare materials. Crafting Crafting will require a crafting table, normally located at a Tradeskill Hub. Crafting tables can also be added to your housing plot. The current way is to place a BBQ pit into an unused landscape socket. The BBQ pit works because you can use any cooking table or any crafting table to do either a tradeskill or a hobby, and the BBQ pit is a cooking table. You will be able to change Tradeskills for a respec fee. Skills previously learned will not be lost, but there is a cooldown period if you wish to swap back to a previous tradeskill. Tradeskills Window (K) The Tradeskills window can be accessed in game by either pressing "K" on the keyboard or by using the menu icon located at the lower left corner of the player's interface. Open the menu and look for Tradeskills. The window consists of three sections. Schematics, Tech Tree and Talents. Talents was added in the Free to Play business model. Schematics This is were players will be able to see all recipes or blueprints available to their character. They are sorted according to skill level. Clicking on a schematic in the left window, will show players what is need to complete the item on the right. Loading the schematic will open the Circuit Board window and allow the player to craft the base item, then alter it using the Circuit Board system . Tech Tree In the Tech Tree, players will see the XP level of their chosen tradeskill. They can use the drop down menu to change the tree to a different skill level or tradeskill if they have more than one learned. Clicking on the items in the Tech Tree will allow players to see what is needed to complete them. Talents Talent points are earned by advancing through the Tech Tree. There are currently 10 levels of talents and players may only choose one item from each level. Each tradeskill (excluding gathering skills, which are not included) has basically the same talent options, however material icons may vary. See also * Crafting, Hobby External links * gameskinny.com - WildStar Tradeskills Guide Category:Crafting Category:Updated for F2P model